objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
After IDFB 1: Part One
If you haven't already, please see my page After IDFB 1: Basic Info. It contains information about After IDFB 1. If you happen to stumble upon here, you are welcome to read this! If you don't mind, give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so I can improve my writing, make this fanfic grow (well, I'm not trying to become and/or make this fanfic popular, but you know what I mean if you think about it), and become better. --- (A/N: ''' So yeah...enjoy the first piece of Part One of After IDFB 1! Also, italics means the point of view (POV) has changed or sarcasm or to emphasize words if the italics is in dialogue or a thought. ''Most characters WILL be out of character.)' Firey's POV "I'm finally free! Yes!" I scream. "Not so fast! You're staying with us!" Pencil tightly grasped onto my wrist. "But why?" I almost pout. "Why? '''WHY?" Pencil hisses as she leans into me. "To make sure you ''never, EVER, '''EVER ''steal my camera again, got it?" I cower slightly and lassoed all the courage I could tear from inside me. "Y-Yes, Pencil." Pencil walks me into the Yoyle Needy. "Now, Firey, since Ruby keeps forgetting to take off the lens cap, you'll be the new camera flame!" I gaze around. Ruby and Bubble are devouring leftover gumdrops while Book and Ice Cube are just sitting around. Ruby stopped eating a gumdrop in mid-bite. "Aw, but I wanted to be the camera flame!" she whined. "Sorry, but here are two reasons why: A) You're not a flame, Firey is. B.) You keep the lens cap on. C.) Did I mention that you were not a flame?" Ruby slumped down, defeated, complaining, sliding down against the wall as if she was slowly being erased from existence. "Oh, hey Firey!" Bubble bounced over to me with a gumdrop in her hand. (I'm sorry, I can't write out the accent DX) '''"You'll be joining our video diary now! Hear, have a gumdrop." "Eh, no thanks..." The green gumdrop was dirty with tears---Ruby's tears, I'm guessing. It was on the floor for who knows how long. "Anyways, I thought you landed in the TLC." "Oh, I just died as soon as I landed in there. Leafy---" "Let's not talk about her now..." I say, shushing her while I cautiously gaze around at the same time to make sure nobody from the first season heard that. "I mean, somebody recovered me and I found my way here." Bubble shrugged and popped the dirty gumdrop in her mouth. "Hi Firey!" I spun myself around and saw the most well-read FreeSmarter in front of me. "Oh, hey Book...Are you---" "If you were going to ask if I'm still angry at you, then no. It happened four or five years ago anyways and I've been long over that pun, or joke, or whatever you call it..." Book glanced at Ruby, whom was crying about losing her job as camera gem. Book sighed. "I'll be right back..." she mumbled, walking away. Then that left me one of my least favorite FreeSmarters. Not because I didn't like her or that she got revenge on anybody, but that she was my opposite. ''(THIS IS A WIP OR OTHERWISE KNOWN AS A WORK IN PROGRESS)'